Intoxicated
by somebody's secret
Summary: The team goes out for celebratory drinks and somehow Olivia ends up taking home a very drunk Alex. Will Olivia be able to control her urges or will the blonde have her way with the detective?


I couldn't believe my eyes. You could tell me a hundred times over and over again and I still wouldn't believe it. A drunk Alexandra Cabot was not something normal. I kept telling myself that over and over again as she leaned heavily against me at the bar. Munch, Fin, and Elliot were all shooting me perverted grins as Alex ran her hand along my torso, between my breasts, and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I think it's time we get you home, Counselor," I said as I tried to rise from the table.

Instead, I'm pulled back down by Alex's firm grasp. I nearly choked when she leaned in close and bit my earlobe before whispering, "Take me to your place." I could tell that I was blushing furiously by the muffled laughter coming from across the table.

I shot the boys a glare that basically told them to shut up before I rose from the table and pulled Alex to her feet. She immediately leaned against my body and slipped her hands into my back pockets. I couldn't help but squeal slightly as her hands groped my ass. "Alex," I warned her as she looked up and smiled at me innocently.

"Better get home before she throws you down on the table and takes you here, Liv," Elliot joked.

"Although I don't think the men and women around here would really mind," Munch quipped as he winked at me. People were already staring at us, probably wondering what I slipped her to get a sexy woman like her to go home with me.

I rolled my eyes at them before removing Alex's hands from my back pocket and holding them in front of her. "Keep them there," I told her firmly and she frowned slightly.

She was pouting. There was another rare moment that I had yet to see from her. Alex Cabot did not pout. Ever. Except apparently when it came to fondling my ass. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

With much effort, I managed to get us both safely into a cab. She so conveniently chose to sit right next to me instead of sitting one seat over. Okay, sitting was not the right word. She was practically laying on top of me. She had both arms thrown around my neck and one leg slipped between mine. I bit back a groan as her knee pressed slightly against my wet center. Yes, I was wet. Who wouldn't be with Alex Cabot throwing herself at you? She was sexy as hell, smart, eloquent, high-class, always put together-well except for now.

I looked down at her when I noticed her hands had moved from my neck. That was a mistake. A very big mistake. She grinned mischievously as she whispered painfully slowly, "I'm so hot." Then her nimble fingers slipped down to her blouse and unbuttoned the top button. I swallowed hard as her fingers slid down to the next one. She unbuttoned that one as well, clearly amused that I was intently staring at the delicious pale skin that was being revealed, inch by inch. I could already see the tips of her red lace bra. One more button and I would be able to see her glorious, lace wrapped breasts.

I'm pulled from my stupor when the cab jerked. I looked up to see the cab driver staring at Alex's chest through the rear view mirror as he licked his lips. I felt a wave of jealously overcome me as I grabbed the edges of Alex's blouse and pulled them shut. She whined slightly at me and I looked down to see the most adorable pout of the night. The cab driver groaned in disapproval. I shot him a nasty glare and he rolled his eyes at me. I had enough from him. I grabbed my badge that was still clipped to my side and held it up for him to see through the rear view mirror. He looked back momentarily before his eyes flashed back to the road and he sped up slightly.

I tossed the cab driver a twenty. I let him keep the change even though I thought he was pervert because I didn't want to leave Alex in the cab a second longer with him. I got out of the cab and helped her out. She stumbled slightly before slipping her hands around my waist and pulling herself flush against me. I sighed and took a deep breath before tugging her into the building and towards the elevator. There was no way in hell that I was going to attempt the stairs with her stumbling like a newborn calf.

I held her against the door slightly as I slipped my key into my lock. I couldn't even get the door open before she ran her hands down my torso and pulled on the lapels of my leather jacket, which caused me to pin her against the door. Let there be no mistake; drunk Alex was also a very demanding and strong Alex. Stronger than I had ever imagined actually. Her lips pressed against my neck and she sucked against my skin for a second before I pushed myself off of her. I rolled my eyes as she bit her lower lip seductively. I needed to get her inside already. I quickly opened up the door and helped her inside. I shut and locked the door behind me, all while she was tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. She released her lip slowly and ran her tongue along the length of her gorgeous red lips, leaving a shining gloss across it. God, she was toxic. Irresistible.

She seductively looked me up and down, head to toe. "Can I lay down on your bed?" She asked innocently but I could see the dark desire taking over her beautiful blue eyes. I nodded before I walked toward my bedroom. She walked right past me and stood in front of the foot of my bed, still looking at me. She picked up unbuttoning her blouse where she left off in the cab. I wanted to leave the room. I knew I needed to leave the room. But I couldn't. Instead, I watched intently as her red lace bra was revealed and I could see the tips of her breasts swell up with every breath she took. I followed her fingers all the way down her toned abdomen. God she was perfect. Every inch of her, beautiful unmarred pale skin. Unmarred pale skin that I wanted to kiss, suck, and bite every inch of.

Finally she pulled the blouse off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She ran her hands up and down her sides once before placing her hands over the zipper of her skirt. She purposely looked up at me as she began to pull down the zipper, oh so painfully slow. Her head was tipped down so I could hardly see the desire in her eyes staring intently at me but I knew the desire was there. After what seemed like long hours, the skirt fell from her perfect hips and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in. I couldn't help but glance down at the matching red lace thong.

Before I could even begin to wonder how amazing her ass looked in that lace, she turned around. She placed one hand on the bed, then another. She bent over so her ass was so nicely displayed for me. She lifted up a leg and placed her knee on the edge of the bed, then the other, all while shifting her hands slightly further forward. I was delirious as I watched the way her ass swayed as she crawled across my bed on all fours. On all fours, oh god. When she reached the center of my bed she looked over her shoulder to meet my gaze. She repositioned herself slightly so that she could lift up a hand and used one finger to beckon me over to her.

I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. Then again I shouldn't have done a lot of things that I did tonight. Like taking her to my apartment, allowing her to strip in front of me, letting her claim my bed as her own. One more thing I shouldn't be doing wouldn't hurt, would it?

My mind was made up the moment I heard her low, seductive voice. "Olivia," she husked out. Her voice was pure sex. Every letter in my name so perfectly rolled off her tongue, dripping sex. I swore I had no control over my body as I walked over to her. She looked at me and smiled before pointing to the bed. "Lay down," she commanded me and I had no choice but to follow her orders. Okay, maybe I did but I didn't want to disobey. I complied immediately as I laid down on my back next to her. Her eyes fluttered shut momentarily before she stared at me again.

In a heart beat, she flung one leg over my waist and straddled me. Then her hands were on my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. Then it was off of me. And in a flash my pants were being pulled down my legs. There was something about her that just lured me into a trance. I couldn't seem to stop these events from transpiring, even if I wanted to. Who would want to stop this bombshell of a blonde?

So I gave up all control as she unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. I gave up control as she picked up my hands and pressed them against her warm breasts, her nipples were already rock hard. And most importantly, I gave up control as she slid one of my hands down her torso, under her thong, and into her hot, sticky, heat.

I watched intently as her eyes fluttered shut the moment my fingers came into contact with her dripping sex. She let out a quiet moan before she pushed my hand further down and pressed my index finger and middle finger inside of her. She moaned out louder this time, her head tipped back in pleasure.

I could spend hours just looking at her right now. The way her eyes were almost closed but not quite. The way her blonde hair was slightly ruffled and a piece hung down in front of her face. The way her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. The way her jaw relaxed and the stress of the day melted off of her the moment my fingers slipped between her slick walls. That perfect image changed the moment her eyes opened. Hey eyelids were heavy, still covering half of her eyes as she looked at me. The black desire had almost consumed the brilliant blue eyes that I had grown so fond of over the last few years. And suddenly I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here, with her in my bed.

I gasped in surprise as she lowered her hips, slipping my fingers further inside of her. The ends of her lips curled up slightly into a smile as her hips started a consistent grind against my hand. That image of her just kept getting better every second. I don't there could possibly be anything sexier than Alex Cabot riding my fingers, pleasuring herself, not caring about the consequences that morning would bring. I took a few seconds to admire her. I wanted to memorize every inch of her. I wanted to be able to close my eyes tomorrow night when I am alone in bed and see her in the throes of ecstasy.

Her moans filled the silent room as she picked up her pace and grinded more firmly against me. She looked down at me wantonly. I knew what she wanted, no, needed but I wasn't sure if I could move. She cried out in pleasure as my thumb flicked across her straining bundle of nerves. Quite honestly, I had no idea how managed to move my thumb, not to mention how it so perfectly landed where she wanted it the most.

I couldn't tell you what happened next even if I wanted to. It was all a blur. Maybe I pressed my thumb firmly against her first or maybe she moaned out first. All I know is that it felt amazing as my name was ripped from her throat as her inner walls clamped down on my fingers. I was in my own little world, enjoying the sound of my name rolling off of her lips in the throes of ecstasy.

And then she was on top of me. Her entire weight crashed down on me but I had no objections. I reveled in the feeling of her body on top of mine. I could feel her hard nipples digging into my skin but I couldn't care less. We stayed like that for a while. Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was closer to an hour. I honestly couldn't tell you because I was so busy enjoying the feeling of my fingers buried deep in her sex and her body panting on top of mine. I didn't want this moment to end so I didn't allow it to. I used my free hand to pull the covers over her naked back and we just laid there together.

The last thing I remembered before allowing sleep to overcome me was her whispering the word 'love' in my ear. I don't know if she said 'I love you' or 'I love sex' or even 'I love Trevor Langan.' It didn't matter because right now I had her. I had her in my arms, not anyone else. For one night she was mine, even if come morning, she was gone. I had spent the majority of our time making love, memorizing her body so I could always cherish this moment. I wouldn't let it be another one of those fleeting memories.

* * *

I didn't expect this. Quite honestly this was the last thing in the world that I expected. I closed my eyes and opened them again but she was still on top of me. It appeared as if we hadn't moved a single inch during the night. I inhaled deeply and wasn't surprise when I still smelled the sex in the air. What did surprise me was when she stirred against my chest. I immediately held my breath. Shit. Here she was laying completely naked on top of me. She was drunk the night before; she was going to flip out.

Before I could contemplate my situation any more, her eyes opened. Her head turned slightly upward and made eye contact with me. Oh god, please don't kill me. She pushed off of my chest immediately and her eyes pinched shut as she moaned out. Wait, why did she moan? I got my answer when I felt a flood of wetness coat my fingers which were still inside her. Shit.

I was frozen. I had no clue what I was supposed to do. She was practically sitting on my hand so I couldn't pull out of her even if I wanted to, so I waited. I waited for what felt like an eternity while her eyes flashed down to her body and then to mine. Her eyes met mine and I tried to plead for mercy. And then her lips curled up into a smile. Yes, a smile. I nearly choked on air from that. Instead of screaming at me and hitting me, she smiled.

She placed one hand firmly on my chest, between my breasts, and lowered herself back down before pressing her lips to mine. My eyes closed the second our lips met and for the first time in 10 hours, I finally took charge. I traced my tongue along her lower lip and she immediately opened her mouth to me. I traced her smooth teeth, battled her tongue, thrust my own into her mouth. Every action I did seemed to increase the delicious sounds coming from her throat. I never wanted this moment to end.

My free hand was already on her hip, holding her firmly against me. Both of her hands slipped up my chest and wrapped into my hair. Her body pressed flush against mine and I felt my fingers push against her inner walls from the movement. She refused to pull away from the kiss as I began to lose air but I didn't care. I would rather pass out kissing her than release her lips. Finally she released my lips and panted. She looked at me with the same seductive grin as the night before and I can't help but want her, over and over and over again. Until she begs me to stop.

I flipped her over in a flash and reclaimed her lips. My fingers started to move again and she moaned into my mouth. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she dug her heels into my calves as she thrust her hips upward to meet every thrust of my own. Every second of this was pure bliss. That's the only way I could possibly describe it. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me more firmly into the kiss. After a few more thrusts she was clawing at my back as her head pressed firmly into the pillow, eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," I husked out to her and I can see the struggle waging beneath her eyelids. I want her to see me take her over the edge. I want to be sure that she knows it's me and not anyone else that can make her feel like this. Her eyes opened and I could see the dark desire that had fully engulfed her eyes. She used all of her effort to keep them open as I stroked my thumb across her nerves. Her hips jerked forward quite a few times, impaling her even further with my fingers but she didn't seem to mind.

I curled my fingers forward and her eyes clamped shut in pleasure but immediately opened again. She knew I needed this reassurance. I repeated my actions until I felt the wetness coat my fingers and her walls clamp down on me. God, she felt amazing. I enjoyed sex, I really did, but this was different. Just feeling her come around my fingers was sending me so close to the edge. I had never felt this way before. I eased her down from her high, all while maintaining eye contact and believe me when I say it was the sexiest fucking thing to see her watching me as she came.

I slipped my fingers out of her and she groaned in disapproval. Momentarily I wondered how she could possibly want me to stay inside of her any longer since I was there all night long. I don't question it any further. I have better things to do. I kissed her lips a few more times before kissing my way down her neck. I paused to suck at her pulse point. I was finally able to mar that perfect pale skin of hers. Then my quest continued down her body. I kissed her breasts, sucked her nipples, and teased them to even firmer peaks. I teased her beyond belief, until she was squirming in pleasure.

And then I made my way down as I pulled off her thong which was ruined. Her smell hit me immediately and made me delirious. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to taste her. I ran my hands up the inside of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. I licked my way up her folds and she was already writhing underneath me. This was perfect. I licked her length again, and again, before thrusting my tongue inside of her. She tasted even better than I ever could have imagined. I peered up momentarily and watched as one of her hands twisted into my bed sheets while the other grasped onto my hair and urged me to continue. I wasn't about to disappoint. I pulled my tongue out of her and licked my way up to her nerves while my fingers replaced my tongue. I pumped a few times before tracing around her bundle with my tongue, then pressing my tongue flat against it. She moaned out in pleasure at the sensation. It only took two more strokes before she screamed out my name. Again, there was my name. She knew it was me pleasuring her. I took my time going down on her while she climaxed, cleaning up after myself. If I could, I would have stayed between her legs forever just tasting her.

I couldn't help it as I licked her length again and she pulled my hair firmly away from her center. I could only imagine how sensitive she was now but I didn't want to stop. So I licked her again, and again, and I thrust into her as she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I wasn't expecting her inner walls to clamp down on my tongue again the moment I entered her. But they did so I thrust a few more times through her convulsions. I pulled away immediately once she was down from her high. Her third orgasm was probably too much for her but I couldn't help myself.

I kissed my way back up her body and laid down next to her limp body. After a few minutes of panting she finally began to move again. She rolled over weakly so that she was laying against me. "Oh god," she whimpered out and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "That makes four," she mumbled out.

"Four?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"I owe you four orgasms," she replied back as if there was nothing wrong with this situation. She leaned up slightly and straddled my hips. She unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side before kissing me again.

After a few minutes of making out and her feeling me up, I pulled away. "Hopefully not all at once," I joked to her. "I don't think I could handle that."

Instead of laughing she smiled wickedly at me. "Oh you'll take it," she whispered into my ear before biting down on my earlobe and scraping her teeth across it. "And you'll be begging for more by the time I'm done." If my panties weren't ruined already they were now. Her words sent a flood of wetness between my legs that I could feel dripping down my thighs. I was in trouble.


End file.
